In a multi-engine installation, particularly an aircraft installation, it is desirable to ensure that the engines can be controlled individually, but that they can also be synchronised. When switching over from normal independent control to synchronised control it is desirable to ensure that there is no sudden change in the total thrust from the engines.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electronic fuel control for a multi-engine gas turbine installation with a synchronisation control which can be introduced without any sudden change in thrust.